


Someone you loved

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: I'm bad at summary xD





	Someone you loved

_ **“I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"** _

Derek was in the middle of reading his favorite book when all of a sudden Stiles stormed into his house angrily.

“I can't believe I wasted a year with that fucking asshole!" He yelled, his face red from anger.

“What's wrong?" Derek asked him.

“Theo cheated on me the whole time we were together!" Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek growled. He wanted to kill Theo for doing such a disgusting thing to do to someone. 

He calmed himself down and walked towards Stiles. 

“I'm sorry that asshole did that to you. You deserve better, you deserve a man who will treat you like a prince." Derek stated, his hand on Stiles cheek.

Stiles blushed. He stepped towards Derek. “Maybe I do. Any ideas on who should treat me like a prince?" He whispered by Derek ears.

For a moment they stood still, staring lovingly at each other. And it's was Derek who made the first move. He grabbed Stiles with both of his hands and connected his lips against Stiles. 

Stiles groaned. Why couldn't he had been with Derek instead of Theo in the first place. Well, whatever at least Derek will treat him better Theo ever did.


End file.
